Quest
by adriadewinter
Summary: Spoilers for 2x09. Mulan and Aurora have found where to rescue Phillip, but once there discover the price will be too high. How far are they willing to go to save him?


**Disclaimer:** _I am unfortunately unable to claim possession of any of the characters contained herein. I do however own that room. It's mine now. Thanks guys._

**AN:** _This is pretty much my personal opinion on what should happen if they ever do seem to be about to find Phillip. Please, pretty please tell me what you think! :)_

Mulan kicked the dirt at her feet as Aurora slept. The cave where the entrance to the Soul world existed was less than a day's journey away, and she knew that if all went well, at this time next night, Phillip would be here with them. She glanced down at the sleeping princess and knew that tomorrow night Aurora and Phillip would be reunited. She sighed at that thought, her heart beating painfully as she pictured them together. She would have to leave if that were the case; seeing them together would be too much to bear—Phillip holding her, kissing her, her letting him touch her.

She shuddered and blinked trying to banish that image from her mind. The princess moaned in her sleep, and Mulan dashed over and brushed the tossing girl's forehead. At the contact, Aurora subsided into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face, and Mulan went back to her place by the fire. Aurora would not like her departure, that much Mulan was sure of, so their goodbye would have to be sudden. Maybe she would travel back towards her parent's land; there were wars going on there, at least so she had heard. Mulan certainly hoped so because, without Aurora, she would want as short a time as possible before her own death.

The princess stirred again moaning as she did so, "Mulan?" The warrior instantly dashed over and held her princess again. This time it took longer to calm the girl, so Mulan remained there, softly stroking Aurora's hair until she resumed a peaceful sleep.

"Oh Aurora, I wish I could tell you how much I really do love you. But we have to save Phillip, so I will never get that chance." Mulan caressed the girl's face again before wiping away the tear that slipped out of her own eye. Tomorrow was going to be extremely difficult.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Bright and early in the morning, Aurora packed up their things. She was excited and terrified as they prepared to try to save Phillip. As Mulan made sure that everything was hidden in the brush, Aurora watched the warrior. She had been unusually pensive this morning, and Aurora didn't know why. She was about to ask about her friend when Mulan asked a question instead.

"So what are we to do when we enter the cave?"

"The fairy said that we would find the portal in the cave, and when we entered it we would find the Soul's world. Once there, directions on how to rescue one will be written, and if we follow them we should be able to save Phillip."

"Then there is no time to waste! Are you prepared?" At Aurora's nod, Mulan motioned for her to lead. "Let us leave then."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

When they reached the cave, Mulan took the lead, walking with sword drawn as they searched for the portal. It took them a few minutes to find, but eventually Aurora spotted it shining in the very back of the cave. After a few deep breaths, they linked arms to keep from being separated and stepped through the portal.

After staggering through the door, the girls looked around. They were in a huge cave where they saw white-grey beings flitting about. The ceiling, if there was one, was so high up that they could not see it, and with the exception of the door and a pedestal in the room, nothing but the white forms could be seen. As one of them brushed near them Aurora shoved herself into Mulan and gripped the warrior tightly. Mulan turned herself to brandish the sword in front of both of them.

"Aurora, are you all-right?" Mulan looked down at the princess whose head was hidden in her armor.

Aurora snuffled once and looked into Mulan's eyes. "I…I will be fine. It's just…these are like things I sometimes see in my dreams." Mulan rubbed Aurora's back in circles as she tried to reassure her.

"Well, we should hurry and rescue Phillip then don't you think?" Aurora nodded, head still hidden in Mulan's side. "We should look at the pedestal then. It is the only thing besides the portal that is here."

Looking up, Aurora smiled at Mulan and they both walked over to the fountain. When they got closer they could see it more clearly, and the swirling white beings swooped down closer to them and more often came near enough to touch. Mulan kept her arm protectively across Aurora as they travelled, and they finally stood in front of what they needed to restore Phillip's soul.

There was a golden goblet resting on the opposite lip of a basin. Inside was a reddish fluid—about the size of one goblet full or a little less, and at the base of the pedestal there was a plaque with directions. As Mulan and Aurora read them, both girls' faces paled and Aurora crumpled to the floor stunned and began to cry softly.

_Welcome, Brave Traveler, to the Land of Souls. If you are seeking to restore the soul of one you love, your journey is over; fill the goblet and drink, then call out the name of the person that you seek. But Wait! Nothing is free, and for this magic a price must be paid. In return for the soul you save, your soul must remain here. Consider carefully, Traveler, for, once the trade has been made, there will be no going back, and your soul will never return._

Mulan looked at the fountain resolutely and took a step forward, reaching for the goblet as Aurora sobbed quietly from her seat on the floor. She looked up when Mulan dipped the goblet into the basin as it magically filled with all the red liquid.

"Mulan, what are you doing? You can't! If you drink it you will die!" Aurora stood, and tried to take the goblet from the warrior who just held it above her head and held the princess back with the other. "Mulan, he died to save us, and your whole quest was to protect me. I owe it to him to do this. Let me have the goblet instead."

"You don't understand at all, do you Princess? Love is sacrifice, remember? The only way for either of you to be happy is for _me_ to drink this. Then you and Phillip can leave and get married—like you were intended to. Now let go of my arm." She tugged at Aurora's surprisingly strong grip as the princess tried to bring Mulan's hand and the goblet down.

"No! I know you loved Phillip before he saved me, and waking me up just caused you pain. If _I_ drink it you two can be happy. Now give me the goblet!" Aurora practically screamed the last line as she kept fighting Mulan for control. Suddenly setting the goblet down on the brim of the basin, Mulan took both of Aurora's hands and brought them both to their knees on the floor. At this, Aurora completely broke down and started sobbing loudly.

"Please give me the goblet, Mulan? It's the only way for you two to be happy. I always was in the way, now," she struggled more as she said this, but Mulan held her firmly, "let me take the goblet!"

Mulan held the princess' arms until she stopped struggling and forced the girl to look her in her eyes. "Why are you the one who should stay here, Aurora? Aurora! Tell me why you want to sacrifice yourself for me and Phillip!" She shook the girl's arms a little as Aurora shook her head. "Please, Aurora. Tell me." The warrior whispered as tears started forming in her own eyes.

"Because I can't go on living if you die!" Aurora finally spat out as she once more struggled to get away. "I can't let you give up yourself for Phillip knowing that he thinks I love him when in reality all I want is you, and I can't let you die. My life would be worthless without you, so _please, _let me do this for you. _Please._"

Mulan was speechless as Aurora looked her defiantly, tears still marring her beautiful face. Instead of replying, as perhaps the princess had expected, Mulan dove forward, moving her hands to support the princess' head as she kissed Aurora fully on the lips. Aurora immediately responded, and flipped the two so that Mulan was on her back as she kissed the warrior back passionately. Remaining there for a few minutes, neither noticed the motionless white figure of Phillip above them preventing the other spirits from mobbing them as he smiled.

Aurora pulled back first, turning to the fountain and looking at the waiting goblet. "What about Phillip?" Mulan laced her fingers through Aurora's and turned the princess' face back towards her own.

"I think he would understand. He wanted us to be happy and care for each other didn't he?" Aurora nodded, and, standing, Mulan pulled the girl to her feet and into her arms, smiling. She kissed her quickly on the lips before tugging towards the door with their linked hands. "Let's go home then." Aurora jumped into Mulan's arms impishly and smiled up at her warrior who merely grinned back and started walking towards the door.

Before they passed through, Mulan leaned down and whispered in Aurora's ear. "I love you Aurora."

At this Aurora slid down and kissed Mulan again, shoving her against the door as she pulled the warrior closer to her. When she pulled back this time it was because both needed to breath, both panting heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. Aurora leaned her head in touch noses, and she whispered "I love you too, Mulan. More than even I understand."

A soul swooped down and brushed her hair, and Aurora let out a little scream as she jumped into Mulan's arms. Threading their fingers together again, Mulan brought Aurora's hand to her lips. "We should go now." Aurora nodded, and with one last look at the basin, they stepped through the door back to their world.

Alone in the Soul cave again, Phillip blew them both a kiss as they left. "I hope you two are happy together." He smiled again and resumed the dance with the other abandoned souls—this time his heart light at seeing the two people he loved most finally happy.

After passing through the portal, the two journeyed back to their campsite of the night before. As Mulan made a fire, she glanced at Aurora who was making a lean-to. Their eyes met, and both blushed. Tonight and the rest of their lives were going to be very different.

_FIN!_


End file.
